Heronoi glossary
This is a list of terms in the Heronoi language, the national language of the Kingdom of Heronoja. A * adara - thousand * aisa - eight * aka - what (archaic) * amisa - pink * amisija - pink (archaic), sweet, cute * amoto - wheel, disk * ana - one * anajá - a certain ... * andano - man, adult man * andaxi - heroine, female hero * andaxo - hero, male hero * anenano - one day * anē - seven * Anijamisanmai, Aninmisai - Seven Sisters, a constellation * an gama - for example * araja - white * aro-, ra- - only * aregí - unicorn * arakuto - rooster * ari - red * arija - white (poetic, as in heated metal) * arijojan - perfect * arisaja - red (archaic) * aruthimo - brotherhood * arúra - plough * asa - life * -(a)ta - all of * axa - six * axajan - free * áxi - ice * azoja - direction B * bakuna - ship * benasa - justice, fairness, order * beō - to love * besotoja - west * bí - with * bori - book * botano - brother D * daija - world * dája - truth * dama - deer * dára - great * daradara - beyond count, infinity * daradworo - grand gate * darakina - hello, greetings * Darapaxe - Thousand Waterfalls, a name for Heronoja * dárazai - forever * datarasa - army * daxo - hero, good man, buddy * daxi - heroine, good woman, buddy * demidono - teacher * demijō - to learn * dēgwēfa - tank * dojera - (offensive!) slave girl, good for nothing * dojoro - (offensive!) slave boy, good for nothing * -dono - a doer, a user * dori - tree * dosso - roof * du - thou, you * dumo, dymo - thee * dusa - thy * duwo - two Dw * dwaxija - diamond * -dono - a doer, a user * dwi- - (future tense), will ... * dworo - gate, door * dworono - friend * dwoxo - thou (masc; royal, divine) Dh * dhyso - gun E * ekabi - bad person, a mixed-blood, a reject * eremija - white (archaic) * eraiwo, erēwo - olives * esanoja - east * eta - to go away * euquesoi, jawesoi - wish Ē F * farano - white fern G * ga-, -ga - not * garō - pork * geno - people, race * girō - to see * gísa - star * goto - gear, cog, wheel, shield Gw * gwepei - orange * gwepetijen - orange (archaic) * gwepoti - evening * gwinan - small * gwira - child, infant * gworija - north G' * g'a - no * g'a- - not * g'ama - horror * g'emajan - heavy, difficult * g'oraja - green (archaic) * g'ori - green H * hadetaja - black (classical) * Haja - Holy, Blessed ... * hatē - black * hawe - wing * hero - moon * Heronoja - Land of the Moon * himijan - lightweight, easy * hirajona - to present * hokaijō - to hold * hóquo - burn, fire I * ima - I (fem) * imo - I (masc) * imo tarenitta - I am fine/I survived. * irejo - priest * íro - heat * iru - five * isa - my (fem) * isarija - silver (archaic) * ísero - ocean * iso - my (masc) * íso - sea * ita, itu - it * ite - it (inanimate) * iti - she * ito - he * itwö - this * itwö - we J * jamo, ja - I * jarajan - holy, divine * jasa - light * jasō - to shine * jata - onwards * jaxa - nine * jaxo - I (royalty) * jero - temple * jessajō - need * jodara - million * jura - serve K * ka - what * kara - blood * karajona - to bleed (archaic) * keranna - crown * karukon - bronze * kente - choice * kentenō - to choose, to select * kesenu, kesennoi - foreign, non-Heronoi, other lands * ketajō - to begin * Keweno - Creator God, (monotheist) God Almighty * keza - here * kijawo - rider, knight * -kita - (past tense) * kitaja - wool * konosojan - strong * koro - helmet, head * koroi - blessing * kósuta - tomboy, (in some playful cases) girlfriend * kósoto - blond man, boyfriend ** As nearly all Heronoi are blond, this word has become so redundant that it now simply means "boyfriend". * kowi - girl * kowo - boy * kukoro - wheel, rotation, cycle * kunija - woman * kurijoja - gold (archaic) * kuruso - golden * kury - gold * kutoni - mat * kuzijan - strange Kh *kharo - pork M * -mai - (plural) * magawon - triumphant, triump, victory * marune - coral * mejore - mill * merima - sweet, girlfriend * -mi - for * midesa - angry * misana - sister * mizán - for * mizo - because * modara - 100 thousand * moi - me * mosono - man * múri - shadow * múro - darkness, night * múwari - great shadow N * naima - wind * nani, nano - book * nara - sky * neiwo - new * nei zawitai - new 4-year cycle ceremony * neizotai - new year * -(n)iki - (past tense) * -nin - in * noja - home, realm * nopori - citrus, orange fruit * numino - fog, smoke O * oboja - south * -ona, -jona - (present tense verbal suffix, archaic) * oriko - few * osa - ask, prayer * ósaboti - morning * ósana - blue * otejo - when (archaic) * oty - when Ö Ō * -(n)ō, -jō - (present tense verbal suffix) P * pakano - blade * pakijona - to sacrifice one's self (archaic) * pakijō - to sacrifice one's self * parajan - ancient * paransa - wisdom * parewan - cloth * parewa - clothes * parē - danger * parisan - wise * paro - battle axe * pasana - era, long interval * pata - foot * paxeta - waterfall * perasiki - ask * pesa - time, period * pesan(an) - safe * peso - four * peta - where * pewo - ten * pira - river * pojomo - herder * porotejon - first, primary * poryko - purple * púra - fire (archaic) * purajō - to restore, to purify * púroquo - stove, furnace Qu * quasera, quasa - lord * quenadono - master of a skill, expert * queri - feather * querijo - gold (substance) * quērajan - pure, cleansed * quofa - cave * quopanō - to break into R * ragō - to sing, to break into song * rakeja - dress * rakute - hen, fool * rakuto - rooster, fool * ránadwosa - our land (poetic), Heronoja * ratuxan - old, archaic * rēnaqua - region * rike - page, leaf * rime - lake * rimina - poem * ritu - season, phase * ronirote - television * rote - portrait * rotoweta - helicopter * röntögwitö - be ruined * rundai - rainbow * rúnitai - rainbow, rainbow-wight, fairy * rydwo, ryðo - horse S * -sa - belongs to X ** replaced with -so if the word ends with sa * sai - blessing, to bless * saino - honour * saja - star * sajano - glory * sáne(ja) - peace * sapeta - shield * sara - tribute, gift * saraja - sunrise, hope * sari - silver * saritpe - box, chest * sējanō - to be angry * sensa - tan * sensaja - tan (archaic) * setwo - them * sewo - beard * sija - colour * sodara - ten thousand * sonosija - grey (archaic) * sonnö - grey * sonnu - snow * -sö́ - on, above * sujozan - broken, insane T * tassorodorō - to offer (to a god) * taxe - hand * tázo - centre * te - and * tēgo - war * teraron - tunnel * teru - light blue * terusaja - light blue (archaic) * tetwo - they * tewo - them * tiri - three * tiwari - a flower with thin yellow petals * tiza - city * togena - marketplace * togwa, totka - shop * tosso - many, a lot * tossodari, tossari - thank you * -tö - (passive verb) * túro - tower * túron - brown * turopa - basket * túrorija - brown (archaic) * tyroi - cheese Tw * twymo - ye all Th * thajozon - terror * thanywe - pillar, beam, mast, flagpole, lamppost U * urō - lion W * wanaxa - king * warixa - spear * wataradono - general * watē - puzzle * wato - flag * wegata - worker * wetije - yellow * weza - there * wezu - wraith, ghost made of burning armour * wirai - miss, madam * wiro - sir * witē - they (singular, anonymous) * wixa - he, she (royal) * wixasa - his, her (royal) * wo - you, you all * woi - fish * woiko - home * wotkoso - car, automobile * wok'o, woquo - chariot * wosa - your * woxo - forest * -wö - from X * xefo - sword Y Z * zapajo - chaos * zari - tea * zawai - year * zawitai - whole year, cycle of four years * zewoka - balance * zoni - death * zoteja - city Trivia * Pronunciation: ** a - ä, ʌ~ə unstressed ** an - ʌn, ʌ̃~ʌŋ in the adjective suffix -an ** dw - dʷ ** dh, ð - ð ** ē - æ, ej after w ** g - g, j before short i ** gw - gw ** g' - gʱ ** j - j ** kh - x ** n before m - long m ** n before n - long n ** n before other consonants - nasalises consonant ** ö - ø, -øj after w ** ō - ɔ, ʌ in the verbal ending -ō ** qu - kw ** r - ɾ ** s before any consonant - ʃ ** s before s - long s ** t before any consonant - long consonant ** t before s - t͡s ** tw - tʷ ** th - θ ** x - k͡s ** y - y, ɯ when unstressed, -jo̞ at the end of a word ** z - d͡z ** á, í, ó, é, ú, ý, ḗ, ṓ, ö́ - long vowel * The author based the Heronoi language on the transcriptions of Linear B in Mycenaean Greek, Japanese, and Latin. Category:Glossaries Category:Lists Category:Languages